Infobox:Kunneiwa Rimse
Kunneiwa was an Utari male who was born in the land of Mimtar during the founding of the Hidden Villages elsewhere in the Ninja lands, he and many of his fellow countrymen during his era were responsible for creating the variety of techniques that are still currently being used by the Utari of today, as well as laying down the foundation by which a few other techniques were created from. Appearance Kunneiwa had a childlike visage despite approaching the Utari standard for middle age (20 years old) prior to his supposed death. He was at the average height and weight for a humanoid male of his homeland and, like his descendants after him, ended up inheriting genetic throwbacks that manifested themselves as furry monkey ears-- though these were at the place where human ears usually were-- and a long furry tail. In his death throes, his chakra was darkened considerably, bleeding onto and dying his coat robes in dark purple. As with many of his people, he wears a silly hat. Personality Kunneiwa was noted to be a very creative and intuitive individual, though he was afflicted with a sort of laziness when it came to his chores or his duties as one of the many inventors of the Utari Techniques used today. It was said that much of his interest was placed in watching wildlife and how Nature conducted itself before him. Like his descendant MoRueran, he too would be made easily excited or easily entertained, though this was limited to everything except doing his "chores". Despite his usually laid-back slacker attitude, he has great pride in what he feels he has achieved and the accomplishments of his people, being the first one to fiercely defend the honor of himself and his people if ever there were a fool who'd dare to sully it. Although not entirely selfless, he was willing enough to sacrifice himself so as to secure the survival of the Utari. Background There is little to go off of to construct the man behind the fantastical legends told generations after his supposed death, but what is known is that Kunneiwa Rimse, the Morning Dance, was responsible for inventing a number of techniques used by the Utari today. He was also credited for the creation of the panacea known as Azoth, which provided a solution for the dwindling population of Mimtar who strove to utilize aberrant chakra that they have cultivated since the time when wayward disciples of the Sage of Six Paths first introduced Ninshu to their strange land. His last act that cemented his status as a hero was when he used the Realm of the Trickster God to trap a creature known as the Desecrator, where he succeeded in stopping it from gruesomely assimilating and perversely warping the minds and bodies of his people and potentially all life in the known universe. What became of him is unknown, though the aftermath can occasionally be seen in different parts of the world. A looping replay of his last moments where he trapped the Desecrator and himself in an area that was ripped out of the rest of reality, only to occasionally reappear and superimpose itself in different locations, the most frequent and most notable being: Kumogakure, Mimtar, Amegakure, and deep in the forests of the Land of Bears some distance away from Hoshigakure. He now exists in a state of possibly being either alive or dead, where either one could become the likely outcome if ever his technique was undone. Abilities Although not the most powerful Utari of his time, Kunneiwa Rimse made up for his weaknesses with his creativity and imagination, which enabled him to invent a wide variety of techniques prior to his supposed death when trapping himself with the Desecrator Ninjutsu Kunneiwa has been hailed as one of the few Utari tinkerers who possessed a remarkably high aptitude towards molding and manipulating aberrant chakra. In his era, his control over both his own native chakra, and that of sources he's converted, was both proficient and innovative. In combat, Kunneiwa favored close to mid-range methods, taking advantage of his speed to set up attacks at multiple angles, while at the same time making those same attacks transition into a viable means of defense. Taijutsu Unarmed combat was perhaps Kunneiwa's second specialty, as it was his strange and seemingly disconnected movements, dance-like patterns, and acrobatic sequences that served as the precursor for the Dance of the Almighty Jomon. Genjutsu